Ever After Tales
by storyteller316
Summary: In this spinoff of my 'Ever After Hight: Other tales' story, find out how the stories created by the students of EAH go and interact with each other.
1. Chapter 1: Rosabella

It was a cold winter night as Rosabella Beauty walked through the snow covered Enchanted Forest.

"I thought I'd be out of here by sundown, but luckily I brought this lamp with me," said Rosabella as she held a small lamp to see by. She had gone into the forest to take an injured snow owl back to its parents after helping heal it's broken wing.

"Guess I have no choice but to go there," said Rosabella as she looked at a nearby abandoned castle. A few minutes later she was walking into the castle.

"Heard that the king vanished months ago, wonder where he went," said Rosabella as she walked with the utmost caution.

"What do you want?!" asked a deep voice with a slight roar.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I need a place for the night or I'll freeze to death," said Rosabella.

"You may use the library to your left, a fire is already burning in the fireplace," said the voice.

"Thank you, um, may I get your name?" asked Rosabella.

"You will leave first thing in the morning, and you may not know my name or see my face," said the voice. An hour later, Rosabella was sitting in front of a fire reading one of the books.

"Here, thought you might need these," said the voice as a cover and pillow fell from the upper level of the library.

"I'm sorry, but you wouldn't happen to be King Daring Charming, would you?" asked Rosabella as she tried to see him, but he was covered by the darkness.

"I told you that I will not talk about who I am," said the voice.

"But no one has seen him in months, and those who worked here won't talk about it," said Rosabella.

"They actually told no one?" asked the voice.

"Yes, and I just want to know if he's alright," said Rosabella.

"You one of those girls who liked me because of my looks?" asked the voice, knowing that it was useless to hide it anymore.

"No, in fact I hated how full of yourself you were, but I would never want something bad to happen to someone, no matter how much I hate them," said Rosabella.

"Thanks for your concern, and you got me there, guess that's why I was cursed into being a monster," said Darring.

"You're under a curse?" asked Rosabella.

"I believe so at least, but no witch or mage has been able to break it, not even the enchanted lake worked," said Daring.

"Is this why you fired all your servants?" asked Rosabella.

"I was so handsome before, but now I'm just a freak that should neve be seen," said Daring.

"Mind coming down and letting me judge for myself?" asked Rosabella.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you," said Daring. He then jumped down from the second floor.

"Whoa," said Rosabella as she came face to face with a lion like beast with white fur standing on its hind legs. He was wearing a light blue shirt and pants with gold embroidery.


	2. Chapter 2: Daring

"I hope that's a good whoa," said Darring who was nervous.

"It is," said Rosabella with a smile as she approached him. She then took one of his big pawls into her hands.

"You kind of remind me of a lion I took care of a while back," said Rosabella.

"Can you run that by me again?" asked a surprised Darring.

"Ever since I was a kid, I had a nact about me that could calm down even the meanest of animals, that's why I became a veterinarian," said Rosabella.

"Is that why you were out this late?" asked Darring.

"I was returning a baby snow owl to its parents, he had fallen out of the nest and broke his wing last week and it had finally healed," said Rosabella.

"You just have one big heart, don't you?" asked Daring as he smiled at her.

"Wait, you called yourself a freak earlier, did any of your servants call you that?" asked Rosabella.

"No, they all even swore their loyalty to me, but I never wanted to be seen like this, so I made them all leave," said Daring.

"To me it seems you were the one that lost faith in them, because it sounds like they were accepting of you," said Rosabella.

"I would love to have them back, but they more than likely have new jobs by now," said Darring.

"Your in luck, I actually know where they are because they never left town," said Rosabella. The next day, Rosabella had brought five people back to the castle with her.

"It's good to see all of you again," said Darring.

"We were surprised when Rosabella came to us asking for us to come here," said an elderly man in a suit.

"After spending one night talking with her, I realized that she's the type to go out of her way to help others," said Daring with a smile at her.

"But why did she bring us here, she said you had something to ask us," said a man wearing armor.

"I also realized that I was being selfish by forcing you to leave, I didn't want anyone seeing me in this form, so I would like to ask all of you," said Daring as he knelt before them.

"If you can find it in your hearts, will you forgive me for my actions and come back to work here at the castle?" asked Daring.

"Please your highness, stand up," said a woman wearing an apron as they all looked at him with shocked expressions.

"We would be honored to come back, and none of us were mad at you for what you did," said the elderly man.

"Thank you, and please don't hesitate to ask for anything, and that includes a raise; Rosabella, may I talk with you alone for a minute?" asked Daring. The two then moved to a side room.

"This is a small gesture of my appreciation for what you had done," said Daring as he opened a chest to reveal gold and jewels inside.

"But I didn't do anything to deserve this," said Rosabella as she looked at all the gold and jewels with a shocked expression.

"You did more than you will ever know," said Daring as he took Rosabella's hands into his paws. The two then inched closer until they were kissing. However, that kiss was interrupted by a flash of light.

"What just happened?" asked a surprised Rosabella as she pulled away to find Daring in his human body.


	3. Chapter 3: Not a curse

"I don't understand, how did the curse get lifted?" asked Daring as he looked into a mirror.

"You were never under a curse," said a voice from the mirror as his reflection turned into his beast form.

"Tell me that you're seeing this too," said a startled Daring.

"I am," said Rosabella who was also startled.

"You were born with the ability to turn into me, but I was to give you the power once you were old enough," said the beast.

"But you never talked to me, and you I couldn't change back at all," said Daring.

"I wanted to teach you a lesson for the way you had been, and I must thank you, Rosabella, for setting him straight," said the beast with a smile and nod of the head to her.

"You're welcome, and does this mean that Daring can change at will now?" asked Rosabella.

"All he has to do is look into a reflective surface and say 'beast', and he'll be able to switch," said the reflection before returning to normal.

"Um, I hope that you didn't mind that kiss," said Daring as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I didn't, in fact it felt right," said Rosabella who was smiling while also blushing. She even took his hand in hers.

"Tell you what, this chest would be too heavy for you to carry back to the village, so how about I escort you in one of my cars?" asked Daring while looking at the chest that was still on the table.

"Are you sure that a King should escort a commoner like me?" asked Rosabella with a teasing smile.

"It would help to reveal that I have returned to the people, and I would also like to meet your family and friends, if that's alright with you," said Daring before kissing her again.

"Of course it is," said Rosabella after pulling out of the kiss.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome back

A month after Rosabella had helped Daring, there was a party at the castle to welcome him back.

"It's good to see that you're doing much better, Daring," said Hunter as he approached Daring and Rosabella.

"It's been what, three months since we last saw each other, Hunter?" asked Daring as he shook his hand.

"And this must be the girlfriend I've heard so much about," said Hunter as he turned to her.

"Hi, Rosabella Beauty, and I'm sorry, but I've not heard of a royal named Hunter before," said Rosabella as she shook his hand.

"Hunter's not a royal, he comes from the Huntsman family that serves the Evil Queen," said Daring.

"You know she likes to be called Raven, and she apologizes for not coming herself," said Hunter.

"She is trying to rebuild a whole country, I'm just glad she agreed to try and help me three months ago, even if it did not work out," said Daring.

"There you are, Rosabella," said a girl's voice from behind them.

"You were all able to make it," said a cheerful Rosabella as she turned to see Ashlynn Ella, Cerise Hood, Apple White, and Briar Beauty.

"Like we would miss a party," said Briar. At this point, Hunter was no longer listening to what was being said since he was captivated by Ashlynn's beauty.

"Pardon me, but would you care to dance?" asked Hunter as he looked at Ashlynn.

"Oh, that would be lovely," said Ashlynn who had been just as captivated by him. The two then moved onto the dance floor.

"Looks like we have a new pair of love birds," said Cerise which made everyone laugh. A few hours later at 11:30, Hunter had returned from the restroom but couldn't find Ashlynn anywhere.

"Daring, do you know where Ashlynn went?" asked Hunter.

"Rosabella went with her and the others back home, they told me not to tell you any details on how to find them, if you want to see her again then you will have to do it," said Daring before leaving Hunter there with a stunned expression.


	5. Chapter 5: Help

The next day, Hunter had returned home and the first thing he did was ask to have an audience with Raven.

"I was surprised that you wanted to have an audience with me first thing after returning, Hunter," said Raven as she sat on a throne.

"I apologize, but I needed to ask a favor of you," said Hunter as he knelt before her.

"Stop being so formal, Hunter, and if anything this will be me paying you back for all the help you have given me," said Raven with a kind smile.

"Now, tell me what this is all about," said Raven.

"At the party for Daring I met this girl, but she left before I could get her full name and ask to see her again," said Hunter.

"Magic Mirror, come here," said Raven as she looked over her right shoulder.

"This girl must be something special for you to be asking like this," said Raven as a black mirror flew into the room.

"It might sound corny, but I fell in love with her at first sight," said Hunter. Raven then asked the mirror to show them the girl who had taken his heart.

"That's Ashlynn and her friends," said Hunter as he noticed them in the mirror. Ashlynn was wearing an apron while bringing pastries and coffee to a table where Apple, Cerise, and Rosabella were sitting.

"Looks like she works at Queen Cinderella's pastry shop, The Glass Slipper," said Raven as she recognized the store logo on the apron.

"I know I just returned, but may I ask for a few days off?" asked Hunter.

"Take a week, you haven't had a true vacation in months," said Raven.

"Thank you, Raven," said Hunter before leaving.

"Love at first sight, huh," said Raven as she watched Apple laugh at what she presumed was a joke one of the others had made, the mirror only did video and no audio.

"Maybe it does exist after all," said Raven with a smile and a slight blush as she found herself unable to look away from the blond.


	6. Chapter 6: The wolf and sick girl

A week after Raven had helped Hunter to find Ashlynn, Cerise was at the Glass Slipper getting an order to go.

"So, how is Cedar doing?" asked Ashlynn as she boxxed up some cupcakes. Cerise had her hood down, revealing her wolf ears with no worry in her expression.

"Still has that cold, reasson I'm bringing these cupcakes to her, she always feels better when she has some apple cinnamon cupcakes," said Cerise as she paid before leaving. As she stepped outside, Cerise pulled her hood up to shield her ears from the cold wind while running into the Enchanted Forest.

"I hope Cedar gets better soon," said Cerise with a caring smile as she looked at the box. Her ears then picked something up in the trees.

"Who's there?!" asked Cerise as she took a defensive stance while clutching the box.

"What big ears you have, little sis," said a voice from behind her as her hood was pulled off.

"Romona, are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" asked Cerise as she turned around to find her sister there.

"Sorry, I was on a run when I smelled those cupcakes," said Ramona as she pointed at the box.

"I'm taking them to Cedar, you want to come with me?" asked Cerise.

"Love to, I get to eat apple cinnamon cupcakes and talk with my little sister's girlfriend at the same time," said Ramona. A few hours later, the two were sitting with Cedar as she sat in bed.

"Thanks for the cupcakes, they taste even better when you share them," said Cedar who was stuffed up.

"I'll leave the last few in the kitchen for you," said Cerise while taking three cupcakes with her.

"So, how many times have you gotten sick this year?" asked Ramona to Cedar.

"Way to many, I have no immune system at all," said Cedar before blowing her nose.

"I thought Fairrah Goodfairy gave you all the abilities of a human, so why don't you have an immune system?" asked Cerise as she came back.

"She did, but my original body was made from a tree that was dead for too long, taking away the immune system I would have gotten from it," said Cedar.

"Which is why I'm here now," said Fairrah as she appeared in a flash of blue light.

"You come up with something?" asked Cedar who was use to her appearing by now. The other two were rubbing their eyes from the sudden assault of light.

"A friend of mine was able to enchant this bracelet to protect the wearer from dangerous bacteria, so you won't be able to be infected by any disease as long as you have it on," said Fairrah as she held up a gold bracelet.

"Hope it works," said Cedar as she slid the bracelet on. A golden light then pulsed through her before suddenly stopping.

"Whoa, I'm already feeling better," said a surprised Cedar who was less congested now.

"Her work always surprises me," said Fairrah before she vanished.

"I'm glad that her friend was able to come up with something," said Cerise who was relieved that her girlfriend was feeling better now.

"You should take a few more days to make sure you're good, then take Cerise on a date," said Roman.

"Sis!" said Cerise with a flushed face. Meanwhile, at Raven's castle.

"I have to do something," said Raven who found herself looking at a picture she had taken of Apple back when she had helped Hunter locate Ashlynn.

"Guards, tell Hunter that I wish to speak with him!" said Raven.


	7. Chapter 7: Questions

"You summoned me, Raven?" asked Hunter as he entered her throne room to find Raven standing before the mirror.

"I can trust you to keep a secret, right Hunter?" asked Raven with a nervous expression.

"Of course, you're not just my Queen but a dear friend," said Hunter, who was a little surprised to hear Raven ask that.

"Alright, how much can you tell me about this girl?" asked Raven as the image of Apple appeared in the mirror.

"Her name is Apple White, she is one of Ashlynn's best friends and the daughter of Queen Snow White," said Hunter.

"Of course she had to be Snow White's daughter," said Raven as she seemed to deflate from this news.

"Raven, what's going on, why did you want to know about Apple?" asked Hunter.

"I might...have fallen for her at first sight," said Raven as she tried to hide her red face.

"You have feelings for Apple White?" asked a stunned Hunter.

"I think, I've never felt love for anyone, but when I saw her back when I was helping you look for Ashlynn," said Raven as she looked at the picture of the princess.

"You couldn't take your eyes off her?" asked Hunter with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, but I doubt she would feel the same for me given what my family has done to the Whites for centuries," said Raven.

"There might be away for us to get her to talk to you and find out if there's a chance," said Hunter.

"What is it?" asked Raven who was optimistic. A few hours later, Hunter had arrived at The Glass Slipper.

"Hunter, I thought you were working today," said Ashlynn as she hugged him.

"I am, Raven has asked that I deliver this letter to you," said Hunter as he handed his girlfriend an envelope.

"What does it say?" asked Briar who was sitting with Apple, Cerise, and Cedar.

"It's asking for an audience with us," said a surprised Ashlynn.


	8. Chapter 8: Answer and confrontataion

"The Evil Queen wants an audience with us?!" asked an equally surprised Cerise.

"First, Raven hates that title, and secondly, I had told her that Ashlynn was Queen Cinderella's daughter and some of her friends are fellow princess, after hearing that she wanted to show you what changes she has implemented to better her queendom," said Hunter.

"It names the three of us but states that we may invite friends if we wish," said Ashlynn.

"I know that Raven has been doing a lot to change her territory, so maybe we should go," said Cerise.

"What do you think, Apple?" asked Cedar as she looked at the blond.

"The Whites and Queens have despised each other for generations, but even my mother was impressed when she met her at how different Raven is compared to her ancestors, so I believe we should give her a chance," said Apple.

"This might just work out," thought Hunter as a glimmer of hope shot through his eyes. No one other then Briar and Ashlynn had realized this though.

"Let's leave in an hour when I get off my shift," said Ashlynn before heading back to work.

"Hey Hunter, you mind helping me with some shopping in the meantime?" asked Briar. Hunter agreed and the two left the bakery, but he was soon dragged into an alleyway by Ashlynn who had gone around through the kitchen.

"Alright, tell us what is really going on," said Briar.

"I should have known you two were too smart to be fooled so easily," said Hunter with a sigh.

"What are you and Raven planning, Hunter?" asked Ashlynn.

"I can't say much without betraying my Queen, but Raven will have questions for Briar when you two are alone," said Hunter.

"If anything happens to Apple," said Briar with a scowl.

"No harm will come to her, you have my word on both my love for Ashlynn and Country," said Hunter, surprising the girls.


	9. Chapter 9: Talk

That evening, Raven was welcoming everyone to her castle.

"I'm sorry for the sudden request for an audience, but I just found this to be a good time," said Raven.

"It's alright, we had time anyway," said Ashlynn. Something then grabbed Raven's attention from Cedar.

"Excuse me, but would your name be Cedar?" asked Raven as she looked at the girl with a friendly smile.

"How do you know my name?" asked Cedar with a little bit of fear in her eyes.

"I'm the one who created your bracelet when Fairrah came to me about your case," said Raven as she pointed at the piece of jewelry.

"You're the friend that Fairrah told us about?" asked a surprised Cerise.

"We have known each other for years now, first met when I was researching healing magic, ever since I've let her stay here with some other friends every so often when they are in the area," said Raven.

"Raven's used that research to train some witches so they can help the villagers, she'll even go to the hospitals and help out every so often," said Hunter, surprising everyone.

"Oh, I almost forgot that Maddie is here again with some new relaxing tea she wanted you to try," said Hunter as he remembered running into her earlier.

"Can you please take them to her, and don't mind Maddie's madness, she's a wonderlandian; oh, and can I talk to you for a second, Ms. Beauty?" asked Raven as she looked at Briar.

"Sure thing," said Briar who had been expecting this. The two then stood there as the others left. A slight blush forming on Raven's face as Apple smiled while waving on her way out.

"So, when and how did you fall in love with Apple?" asked Briar with a knowing smile that made the Queen nearly jump out of her skin.

"Wa...was I that obvious?" asked Raven, the blush growing even more.

"When we first got here you were looking at her like a love sick puppy, plus the way you just blushed when she waved at you on her way out helped give it away even more," said Briar. Raven just sighed before talking.

"I fell for her back when I was helping Hunter search for Ashlynn, I used my magic mirror to locate her and that's when I saw Apple," said Raven.

"So, the real reason you asked us here was to see if you have a chance with her?" asked Briar.

"I also meant what was written in my letter, I really want to show you all how things have changed," said Raven.

"As Apple's best friend I want to see her happy, so I'll tell you that she's been in the closet for a while now," said Briar.

"Do you think I have a chance?" asked Raven.

"I don't know, Apple never talks about that kind of stuff, I think she's afraid of what we might think about her," said Briar. Before Raven could say a word, Hunter came running in.

"We have a problem!" said Hunter with a worried expression.


	10. Chapter 10: The wrong tea

After alerting them that there was a problem, Hunter led Raven and Briar down the hall.

"What happened, Hunter?" asked Raven.

"Maddie mixed up the teas, instead of relaxing tea she gave everyone truth tea," said Hunter.

"That does not sound good," said Briar as they arrived at the tearoom where everyone sat in silence.

"Maddie, are you sure that you gave them truth tea?" asked Raven with a nervous tone in her voice.

"Afraid so, pink eyes tell the tell of truth tea in deed," said Maddie.

"Hunter, gather some messengers and have them head to each of their families to inform them about this and that they will spend the night here to recover," said Raven.

"I'll go to Ashlynn's family since they know me," said Hunter before heading out.

"Raven, you don't have to do this, it's not like we caught some virus that will infect others," said Cerise.

"You're right on that part, but what if bandits grabbed you on your way back, you won't be able to lie until dawn, and the sun's already setting," said Raven.

"And they could get their hands on any information they want," said Ashlynn.

"I agree with Raven, we should stay here for the night," said Apple as she looked at the black haired girl with a smile that made her heart skip a beat.

"I'll get some rooms ready," said a maid.

"Raven, can I speak with you for a minute?" asked Briar as she stood in a corner far from the table. As Raven headed toward her, Briar noticed Apple's eyes follow the Queen, still smiling at her as a blush appeared on her face.

"Godmother, Raven might actually stand a chance with her," thought a stunned Briar.

"What is it?" whispered Raven.

"This might be your chance with Apple," whispered Briar.

"I can't tell her now, I would feel like I'm taking advantage of her," whispered Raven as she went beat red.

"You might not get a better chance than this," said Briar as she put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She soon regretted it as she felt a jealous glare from the blond princess.

"Am I the only one picking up on this?" thought Briar as she noticed no one else had noticed in the least.


	11. Chapter 11: Mutual feelings

That evening, Apple was sitting in her bed reading a book when a knock came from the door.

"Who is it?" asked Apple.

"It's Raven, may I have a minute of your time?" asked Raven.

"Certainly," said Apple who sounded happy as she placed her book down on the nightstand.

"Is something wrong?" asked Apple as she noticed the nervous expression on Raven's face as she stepped into the room.

"I wasn't fully truthful when I invited all of you here," said Raven.

"What do you mean?" asked Apple as she gestured for Raven to sit on the foot of the bed.

"When I was helping Hunter to find Ashlynn, I used my magic mirror which also revealed you and the other girls," said Raven as she sat down nervously.

"And I somehow fell in love with one of you at first sight," said Raven as she messed with her hair.

"Oh, is that why you wanted to talk with Briar, because you like her?" asked Apple who was trying not to seem hurt.

"No, I wanted to ask her if she thought the blond haired and blue eyed princess would like me back," said Raven as she turned to face away from Apple, her face fully flushed.

"You mean me?" asked a surprised Apple.

"I know it's crazy since we just met and all, but," said Raven before Apple interrupted.

"Raven, today is not the first time we have met," said Apple, causing the Queen to look at her with a confused expression.

"When you took over after you mother's death, I came here with my mother to see what you had planned for the queendom," said Apple while grabbing Raven's hand.

"Dear Ancestors, how did I forget that, that was the best day I ever had," said Raven as the memory of them playing together in the courtyard, Raven showing a younger Apple the non-dangerous spells that were more playful, came back to her.

"We were only eight at the time, but I had already fallen in love with you," said Apple who was also blushing now.

"You mean it?" asked Raven.

"Does this answer that?" asked Apple as she moved in and kissed her, Raven happily returning the kiss. Outside the room, Maddie had been listening.

"You mixed up the teas on purpose, didn't you?" asked Briar as she stood behind her.

"Maybe I did, maybe I did not, love is the outcome either way you spend it," said Maddie before she skipped away with a pleased smile.


	12. Chapter 12: A visit

The next morning, Apple was in a limbo on her way home, but she was not alone in her ride.

"You didn't have to come with me," said Apple as Raven sat next to her.

"I wanted to explain what happened to your mother myself," said Raven as she took Apple's hand in her own.

"Plus I shouldn't put off meeting my girlfriend's mother for too long knowing how busy I get," said Raven with a slight blush.

"You're such a dork," said Apple with a loving smile as she kissed Raven's hand. The limbo then stopped in front of Snow White's castle.

"Apple, are you alright?" asked Queen Snow White as her blond haired daughter stepped out of the limbo.

"I'm fine mother, and I did not come back alone," said Apple before helping Raven out.

"It has been a while, Queen Snow White," said a nervous Raven.

"Eight years is far to long, Raven," said Queen Snow White as she gave the black haired girl a hug, which surprised her.

"Raven came with me to talk about what happened yesterday," said Apple with a slight giggle at the embarrassed yet happy expression on Raven's face from the hug.

"In that case, let's move to the meeting room," said Queen Snow White as she let the young witch go. A few minutes later, Raven had finished informing Apple's mother of what happened the night before.

"I have met Maddilyn before, to think she would make such a mistake," said Queen Snow White.

"I'm pretty sure she did it to set some things up," said Raven who now couldn't bring herself to look at the other Queen.

"What could she have done this for?" asked Queen Snow White with a confused expression.

"Raven and I are together now, mother," said Apple with a straight face, no sign of hesitation at all. Raven on the other hand looked at her girlfriend with a flushed and panicked face as she looked at her.

"It's about time, dear, I was starting to think you might never get with her," said Queen Snow White with a smile.

"Wait, she knew about your feelings for me?" asked Raven.

"When she turned ten, Apple had me refuse all marriage interviews, after three months I finally got her to admit her feelings for you, that's when we started sending one out to you each month," said Queen Snow White.

"I've been so busy with getting my queendom back in shape that I haven't even bothered looking at them," said Raven.

"I figured as much, I was planning to send a request to visit for next month, but you beat me to it," said Apple.

"But wait, Briar said you were in the closet about this," said Raven.

"I just don't like talking about my love preferences with others, I also thought it might jinx my chance of getting with you," said Apple.

"So, have you two gone through the Magic Awakening Ritual yet?" asked Queen Snow White, who was smiling at their conversation.

"I wanted to wait until we told you about us," said Raven as she stood up. She then took Apple a few feet from the table.

"What is this ritual?" asked Apple.

"All living creatures have magic inside them, those that can use it are just lucky that way, and when a witch is in a relationship with a non-magical person they use their magic to bring out the partner's dormant magic," said Raven as she held both hands of the blond princess.

"Is that safe?" asked Apple.

"The witch's magic will protect the partner, you have nothing to worry about," said Queen Snow White.

"Alright, let's do this then," said Apple who seemed alright with it. Raven's magic then flared to life, slowly covering Apple.

"Whoa," said Apple as red bubbles of magic started to seep out of her, forming a small barrier between her and Raven's violet magic.

"There, it's done," said Raven as she stopped letting her magic out. This left Apple with both magics covering her.

"I'm surprised to see that your magic is red," said Queen Snow White as she walked toward them.

"Wait, does the color of magic mean something?" asked Apple.


	13. Chapter 13: Magic colors and trouble

"Before we get into that, let me settle your magic down," said Raven as she grabbed Apple's hand, using her left over magic to settle the blond's own magic till they both were gone.

"I'll have to teach you how to bring it out and settle it back down later," said Raven.

"But first you have to know the meaning of the color of magic," said Queen Snow White as she sat back down.

"For the Queen family, their magic was always black from all the hatred they held in their hearts," said Queen Snow White.

"That is up until I came around, my magic was a violet at birth, which is because I inherited none of that hatred and instead want to work to brighten the future for my queendom and bring peace with the surrounding territories," said Raven.

"Violet is the color magic has when the person has the determination to fight against their family lineage," said Queen Snow White.

"However, red is the rarest of all magic colors, it means you have the strength, power, and determination to protect those you love at all coast," said Queen Snow White with a proud smile as she spoke.

"I'm surprised at how much you know about witch customs, Queen Snow White," said Raven.

"There are quite a few witches in my queendom so I learnt from them, and you can just call me Snow, or mom if you want," said Queen Snow White with a teasing smile.

"Mother!" said Apple who was as red as her namesake, but Raven was even redder as she could not look either of them in the face.

"Queen Snow White, there is an urgent message from Queen Cinderela!" said a guard that came in.

"What happened?!" asked a worried Apple and Raven as they stood before Queen Snow White who was holding a piece of paper now.

"The Glass Slipper burnt down early this morning," said a shocked Queen Snow White.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Raven.

"Luckily no one was there and the building was far from any other, Queen Cinderela want the two of us to meet her there," said Queen Snow White as she looked at her daughter.

"May I come as well, my magic might come in help and I want to be there for the others," said Raven.

"Actually, I was going to ask for you to come with us, but you beat me to it," said Queen Snow White.


	14. Chapter 14: There for you

It took only an hour for a limbo to arrive at the location where The Glass Slipper once stood.

"Snow, I'm so glad you two...could," said Queen Cinderela as she hugged her fellow Queen. However, she stopped mid sentence as Raven came out of the limbo.

"Raven Queen's with you?" asked a surprised Queen Cinderela.

"A lot has happened in the last day," said Queen Snow White as her daughter and Raven walked over to their friends.

"Do you think anything could have survived the fire?" asked Cerise as she, Cedar, Ashlynn, Briar, Faybelle, Apple, and Raven looked at the remains of the building.

"I can check with my magic, but you had better put some distance between you and them, Apple," said Raven.

"Right," said Apple as she walked forward with Raven. As soon as her violet magic flaired to life, so did the red and purple magics around Apple.

"Snow, did the two of them do the Magic Awakening Ritual?!" asked an even more surprised Queen Cinderela.

"Apple's been in love with Raven for years, and they just started dating last night, seeing them like this makes it even clearer that they belong together," said Queen Snow White with a proud smile. Raven then knelt down with her hands to the ground as everyone watched on.

"Hope there is something," said Raven before releasing her magic, which flode across the ground of where the remains of the building were.

"It's only one thing, but it is better than nothing," said Raven as her hands sunk into the magic before she pulled a broken picture from out.

"The picture itself is in better shape then the frame," said Raven.

"Thank you, Raven," said Ashlynn as she took the picture, which was of the store's grand opening.

"That's some handy magic, Raven," said Faybelle.

"Thanks, um, I don't think we've met before," said Raven who had no memory of the fairy.

"I'm Faybelle Thorn, Briar's girlfriend," said Faybelle as she went to shake Raven's right hand, but stopped when Apple said something.

"Raven, you're bleeding!" said Apple as she noticed a small cut on her witch's right index finger that was bleeding.

"The glass must have got me," said Raven while pulling her hand back to look at it, a tone of voice and expression as if nothing was wrong.

"How are you not in pain?" asked Cedar.

"Compared to a rock hitting me in the head by a little girl who only hated me because of my lineage, this is nothing," said Raven, surprising everyone.

"I remember that day, the guards wanted to arrest the girl and her whole family, but you used it as a chance to start the renovation for the town, you even let them use the guest cottage in the castle garden till their house was ready," said Hunter.

"Had to show the people that I was no threat somehow, plus the girl was only six-years-old," said Raven.

"Just how big is that heart of yours?" asked Apple as she took Raven's hand with the injured finger into her own.

"Apple," said a shocked Raven as she watched the cut heal.

"I've spent the last eight years learning about lower level spells just to have something to talk to you about, but I guess it came in handy for myself," said Apple with a big smile.

"And just how many surprises do you have for me?" asked Raven before kissing her.

"The two of them really are cute together," said Briar as everyone smiled at the two.

"Alright, if we're going to get this place cleaned up we're going to need some waggons," said Apple as she and Raven turned to the others.

"I'll get some," said Hunter before heading out.

"Apple and I will use our magic to separate the rubble into piles, that way it will be easier to load the waggons," said Raven.

"That leaves the rest of us to help load waggons," said Cerise as she and the others stood ready.

"Are you really alright with your daughter being with a member of the Queen family?" asked Queen Cinderela as she watched Raven dimastraiting a spell to Apple.

"Raven is nothing like her family, and I'm sure that they will all surpass their ancestors in what they do," said Queen Snow White as she noticed more people coming to help as Hunter returned with five waggons.


	15. Epilogue

Five years after The Glass Slipper had burnt down, a little girl that resembled Apple but with black hair that had magenta highlights was planting flowers.

"Young mistress, what are you going?!" asked a maid as she ran up.

"I was just planting some flowers for my mommies," said the girl as she stood up. This revealed that her white dress that had both black ravens and red apples was covered in mud.

"Mistress Magenta, you shouldn't do these kinds of things in your good clothes," said the maid.

"But I can just clean them," said Magenta before snapping her fingers. This caused a flame of magic the same color as her name to run across the dress, removing the mud and leaving it pure white once again.

"Mistress Magenta, do your mothers know you can use magic?" asked the maid who was stunned.

"Mother Raven told me that my heart is made of her magic, but it only started to work today," said Magenta as she held a hand to her chest. This revealed that her wrist was like the joint of a doll.

"How about we go and tell your mothers about this, they should be having tea right about now," said the maid.

"Alright; wish I could taste tea, Mother Apple says it's delicious," said Magenta as she walked away while holding the maid's hand. As they walked away, the purple and red roses that Magenta had planted were leaning against each other in the warm sunlight.

The End.


End file.
